My princess
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

### ok so this is the song fic requested by EclipseKuran. The song is "world is mine" by Hatsune Miku. I really hope that the story is to your liking also if anyone else would like to suggest an idea for song fic (or fic in general) just tell me. As always please review and enjoy. ###

I look over at the desk across from me for what seems like the tenth time today. At the usually unnoticed desk sat a usually unnoticed boy. My eyes soften at the beautiful sight of baby blue hair neatly combed down. His soft looking pale hand moves only so a lone finger can turn the page of the history book. I don't know when or how this happened but somehow I began to have feelings for this invisible boy. Sadly I didn't think my feelings would ever be returned. At that thought my mind begins to drift back a few days.

###################$#######$$###

I was sitting on a empty bench reading a good book. I was told to wait for the new student that would be attending Teiko middle school. Seeing as I was the "prince" of said school it was my duty to show the new kid around. After all, someone had to show him how things work around here

I'm not called the prince just because of my good looks and position as student body president. It was also because of the fact that my father owned the school. I was currently the richest student there. Due to my title and money, many people tried to get in my good grace. They all did as I told them to giving me everything I wanted if I promised to be "friends". Hell half of them were just scared shitless of me and were afraid they'd have an "accident" if they disobeyed.

Smart.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a cough. I looked up and immediately regretted it. Thanks to me looking up, I couldn't think straight, my heart was doing hurdles, and I couldn't breath. Standing over me was the most beautiful creature to have ancaptured my attention. His crystal eyes burned into my crimson ones. It was as if time had just stopped. It was a spell that so many people have been warned about. The spell that made me see my future almost immediately.

Then the magic was broken.

"Hello, Akashi-kun correct? My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm the new student." That snapped me out of that horrid (amazing) trance. "Yes please follow me." With tthat said, I led him into the huge building. "They call me the prince here," I say casually waiting to hear his confused reply. "Oh. That's cool I guess," I almost tripped on a huge chunk of air. 'Oh. That's cool I guess'? That's all I get! Does he not realize who I am! I am Seijūrō Akashi, of Akashi inc!

Keeping up my cool act I barely glance at him from over my shoulders. "Do you know why they call me the prince?" Once again he was shocked as the answer was a simple shrug followed by, "I don't know. Are you spoiled maybe?" Damn he actually hit the nail on the head with that one. My eye twitched as my aggravation slowly made itself known. "No," I say between grit teeth, "it's because I'm not only the student body president but my father also owns this school."

This guy was annoying me with his careless attitude and yet my heart still beats so fast. What's going on! I can almost hear the smirk in his voice at what he says next. "So your spoiled by everyone in hopes that they can get a chunk of daddy's money? That's the exact person I took you for, I'm not impressed."

The rest of the tour was silent unless I pointed out a room and named it.

################################

That was three days ago, and yet he's still in my head. I've never had a problem with telling someone what I wanted to be done but with him I just couldn't. It would be like a peasant ordering a king around.

Unimaginable.

I've been more cold and bossy towards people lately too. The more I work out my feelings the angrier I get, and the more people face my wrath. Why couldn't I fall in love with someone who actually seemed interested in me? Though I'll never say it outloud (I can barely admit it to myself) I wish I had real friends. I wish I could talk to someone who wouldn't want me for my Money or for business expansion. Most of all, I want to feel loved.

Tetsuya was the first person that I actually really tried to impress. The day we first met, everything I said was me trying to impress him. That plan failed miserably. Lately I've tried other things only to be rejected by his uninterested and distant attitude.

I sigh and gather my things when the bell sounds. As students began to flood the halls, I was just about to get up when a warm hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up and gasped.

"Akashi-kun," the look in his eyes made me go silent. They were plagued with many unknown emotions. The blue haired males eyes closed slowly before popping back open, the new look making me gasp. "Akashi-kun, I'll give you a chance." Though many would question his meaning, the soft look in his eyes told me evething I needed to know.

I now have a chance to truly impress Tetsuya. Finally I have a chance to have a princess to stand side by side with.

######## I'm sorry if you hate it but I'm sorta falling asleep...:( anyways when I looked up the song it said that It was about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and details her struggles with falling in love with a standoffish boy. So yeah. Honestly I think that i should make this into a multi chapter type story but that's all up to my reviewers. Also if you like this then please check out my other stories. Till next time. ##########


	2. Chapter 2

^^^ so sorry for the wait but I've been having a hard time thinking of what I want for this story. Review and enjoy. ^^^

Akashi gave a polite smile to the waitress as he ordered for himself and a certain blue haired male. "So Tetsuya," he said casually, still smiling. "How was practice? Did Satsuki push you too hard?" Due to something going wrong at his fathers company Akashi had to leave the practice in the hands of Momoi while he helped his father. It was safe to say that no matter how much she claimed to 'love' Kuroko she was still a crazy slave driver in the lines of basketball.

Kuroko chuckled at his boyfriends concern. It was too adorable. "No Akashi-kun, the practice was fine. I had fun, although...," kuroko let his eyes wonder to the table as he sipped his milk shake. Akashi couldn't help the annoyed twitch in his brow. He already had a feeling something bad happened, those idiots could barely function without him.

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun did get into a small arguement." Oh well that wasn't so bad. "That turned into a screaming match." Ok that's a little worse but atleast no damage was done. "It turned into a fist fight. Then Kise-kun accidentally stepped on Murasakibara-kun's snack." Oh shit. Akashi sweat dropped. "It ended with Momoi-san beating Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun pouting, and Kise bleeding from his nose.

By now Akashi didn't know whether to laugh ar thier stupidity or cry at how unstable (emotionally) his team was. Then again he could always beat them. Yes, triple everyone's training except for Kuroko and Midorima's since they did no wrong. Akashi was interrupted from his thoughts by the sounds of glass bumping on the table.

"Tetsuya," Akashi spoke looking up from his tofu soup. "Are you enjoying your food?" Kuroko stared at him with a faint blush and nodded. Ever since they started going out, Akashi had been alot more caring although he still ordered people around but not without reasons. Kuroko stabbed his fork gently in a piece of grilled chicken before popping it into his mouth.

The meat was warm, juicy, and tender. Kuroko moaned a little at the taste immediately hoping Akashi hadn't heard.

Oh he heard

And was now regretting hearing it as his dick pulsed. They had been dating for almost a month now and they only had sex maybe twice. He could just see the blush his little blue haired angel would have, face twisted In pleasure as he begged for more from Akashi. He would scream and cry for his lover to go deeper and harder and Akashi would agree.

Snapping out his thoughts, Akashi looked at Kuroko lovingly. This was the boy who had made him change for the better. He still ordered people around, but not half as much. Most people kissed his ass actually since he was such an intimidating person and had many stories and gossips about him being behind the sudden absence of any living beings that had ever upset him.

He had yet to testify against those accusations.

Without any hesitation, Akashi placed his palm over his boyfriends and made circles with his thumb in a loving motion. "Kuroko I'm very glad that you came with me today. It makes me happy," the slight pink on his cheeks made it obvious that his words were true and pure. Kuroko stared at him for a few seconds. "Akashi-kun," he whispers slowly leaning closer. "I'm very happy as well. You've definantly impressed me these past few weeks." Akashi couldn't take it anymore. He crushed his lips on the older boys softer ones.

Kuroko's mouth was warm and sweet, tasting heavily of vanilla. Placing his hand on the phantoms cheek, petting it gently as he slipped his tongue into the sweet tasting mouth. They didn't care if they were in public, they were in love and no ones opinion would change that. Kuroko gave Akashi the love he lost from his mother's death and never received from his father. Kuroko completed the lonely prince. He knew he wouldn't be a prince forever though, his father was not in very good condition and needed someone to keep the business alive. He would be saddened at the death of his father and having the sudden responsibility thrown at him. Soon Akashi would take his fathers place as king. When they finally parted for much needed breath, he stared into those blue love filled eyes that made him weak to the knees.

And everyone knows, every great king..

Needs his queen.

####sorry for the wait. Spent two days working on this story but between practise (athletics) and band practice I've been pretty tired lately. This will be the last chapter since I don't care much for the story BUT I do want my followers to go ahead and review any type of pairing they want me to write about. *note that I refuse to make kuroko a seme...that just defies nature and law. * anyway hoped you liked it please review#####


End file.
